Gale and Johanna
by pistonsfan75
Summary: Johanna and Gale sat across from each other every meal in 13. At first they didn't speak much, just eyed each other up. Then one day, a conversation about the slag heap in district 12 started... There's plenty of storage closets in district 13. Lemon, M for a reason. One shot.


Johanna and Gale sat across from each other every meal in 13. At first they didn't speak much, just eyed each other up. Katniss usually sat next to one or the other of them, and she didn't talk much either.

Then one day, a conversation about the slag heap in district 12 started, and Gale mentioned bringing various girls there. Johanna's interest was peaked, and she told him she wished 13 had a slag heap because she'd love to visit it with him. His brown eyes crinkled into a smile as he nodded and told her he'd love that, too.

As she and Katniss walked to their room after supper that night, Johanna asked for good hiding spots. Katniss told her about a supply closet near the hospital that hardly got used, but also told her that if she visited it with Gale that she was not to tell her about it. The next day at breakfast, Johanna cryptically told Gale about it. Then, after eating lunch, they both made their way there separately.

Gale was waiting when Johanna opened the door and came in. He quietly shoved her against a wall and grinded on her through their clothes as their lips locked. As their tongues chased each other, Gale unzipped her jumpsuit and she unzipped his. His hand plunged inside her pants and he went straight for her wet and swollen pussy.

Johanna impatiently pulled down his jumpsuit and underclothes and pulled her own out of the way.

"We ain't got time to play around, now fuck me like you mean it!"

Gale pinned Johanna's shoulders to the wall as he pushed into her. Her fingernails dug into his back and she whispered encouragement to him to fuck her harder and deeper. He was only to happy to comply.

"Come on, twelve, I need it rough and hard!"

His hands groped her breasts and she grabbed his butt cheeks as he slammed into her. Within moments, both were urgently gyrating, right on the brink.

Johanna threw her head back as an orgasm made her knees go weak and Gale held her up, groaning into her shoulder as he reached his own peak.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Johanna bust out laughing.

"That was the best goddamn sex I've ever had!"

"Me too, Johanna, me too!"

Both pulled their clothes back in place.

"Same time tomorrow, Gale?"

Gale grabbed Johanna's shoulders and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his back and returned his kiss. Seconds later they broke apart, panting.

He spotted a low, empty shelf and pulled Johanna to it, and pushed her face down over it. Then he quickly unzipped her jumpsuit and yanked it down, pulled himself out of his own and pushed into her again. He watched as she bit her lip to keep from moaning loudly.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, keep going, Gale!" His hands grabbed her breasts as he slammed into her as hard as he could. He already knew she liked it rough. As an orgasm ripped through him, he collapsed over her.

"Oh, god, Gale!", Johanna swore as he brought her to another orgasm. She stood up and they once again pulled their clothes into place.

"Yeah, same time tomorrow! Looking forward to it."

"Me, too!", Johanna exclaimed as she grabbed his ass.

"Nope, I gotta go to Nuclear History class, I don't have time for a third time. Tomorrow, you're mine. Til then, bye!"

Johanna pouted, but followed him out.

Sure enough, Gale was waiting for her when she entered the closet the next day. He slammed her against the wall again, and was pleasantly surprised to discover she'd skipped underclothes.

This time, they did fuck each other three times. Gale was late for Nuclear History class, and she was late for an appointment with Dr. Aurelius.

It became a daily habit, their meetings in the empty supply closet. Johanna swore each time was better than the last.

Katniss knew but pretended she didn't.

When Gale was sent to the Capital, Johanna missed him like crazy. Instead of going to the closet, she'd go to her apartment and pleasure herself and think about how much she missed Gale's touch.

After the war, she heard he was in district two. Since she had no family in seven, she followed him.

It didn't take long to find him, by asking around. She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer. He looked surprised to see her, but got a big smile on his face and grabbed her hand to pull her in.

"So… are you single?", Johanna asked, her eyes trained on the bulge in his jeans.

"Yeah, I'm single… and lonely."

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!"

Gale picked her up and carried her to his bed and threw her on it. As they feverishly yanked off their clothes, he asked if she still liked it rough.

"I ain't been with anybody else since you, so… yeah, I want it rough!"

He jumped on her and pushed into her, then the bed could be heard slamming into the wall as they fucked as hard as they could.

All night, they fucked in every position they could think of, taking full advantage of the entire house. By dawn, both lay breathless and exhausted on the kitchen floor.

Gale turned to his side and faced Johanna.

"Since we get on together so well, will you marry me? I could do this for the rest of my life."

"Hell, yeah, I'll marry you! I would love to fuck like this for the rest of my life."

So a few days later, they married in the courthouse, then spent the rest of the day celebrating. Actually, they spent the rest of their life celebrating. Every single day, multiple times a day. And it all started in a hospital supply closet.


End file.
